


The Stream

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Desperate Will Graham, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: His hand keeps going, drinking his fill of the breathy little sighs that his Will lets out, and he smiles into the skin of Will’s neck when his hand makes it to its intended spot, his fingers lightly tracing the edges of where they are joined.Will’s sighs turn into gasps and struggles as he once again tries to free himself. Embarrassment and shame flood his face in the color of his blood, and he lets out a small cry.





	The Stream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfDvorakAndDastardlySchemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfDvorakAndDastardlySchemes/gifts).



> Oops, I did it again. Apparently I can't help myself when it comes to PWP.

“Fuck, Hannibal, make me come. I need it, fuck, I need you…”

Will trails off, his head tips back and his eyes close, neck caught between sure strong hands from behind, as a mouth dips down by his ear and groans slightly as Hannibal slides his cock into him again, further this time.

“Mmm. Yes,” the voice breathes into his ear. “In good time, Beloved.” Sliding his hand down Will’s front, Hannibal takes ahold of his dick, squeezing up the shaft as his fingers glide over the tip, making Will’s hips arch forward.

“Aaaah, too much, too much!” Will hisses. A light wimper escapes his mouth as he tries weakly to break free and put some distance between himself and the body moving in and out of him from behind.

The grip on his neck tightens in response, his dick is freed, and he is pulled back up flush against Hannibal’s front. Suddenly Will is off his knees and is being guided into Hannibal’s lap.

Hannibal’s mouth remains at Will ear as he gently kisses behind it, making his way down the juncture of his neck and shoulder--- his tongue and teeth biting down lightly at the edge of Will’s deltoid, and then returning to their place at the groove of his neck.

“Breathe, Will, just breathe and be here. Let me have you.”

Hannibal’s right hand stays itself at Will’s neck, his grip held just under the other man’s chin, back and chest still flush up against one another, and begins trailing his left down Will’s side. 

His hand keeps going, drinking his fill of the breathy little sighs that his Will lets out, and he smiles into the skin of Will’s neck when his hand makes it to its intended spot, his fingers lightly tracing the edges of where they are joined.

Will’s sighs turn into gasps and struggles as he once again tries to free himself. Embarrassment and shame flood his face in the color of his blood, and he lets out a small cry.

“It’s too much, Hannibal. Too close. Losing myself…”

“It is not, my love.” his right arm pulling Will tighter to him. “Close your eyes and let me be in the stream with you.”

Will does as he’s told. His eyes close again, and he lets himself wade further into his mind. But this time he finds Hannibal with him there too, suddenly not needing to run anymore.

“Fuck, Hannibal” he breathes, his chest punching out slightly as the air leaves him. “You’re here…”  
His breath suddenly hitches and he chokes softly as Hannibal’s left hand begins stroking their joining again.

“Do you feel us here together, Will?” You are inside me just as much as I am inside you. You once said that you are alone, that we are both alone without each other. We are not anymore, Beloved.”

With that Hannibal closes his own eyes and begins his claim, pulling Will’s mouth back to him in a passionate kiss, all teeth and tongues, his right hand holding Will steadfastly to him and his left returning to Will’s dick.

“Fuck my hand, Will, take your pleasure in me as I take mine in you.”

Will freely lets the sobs come this time, his desperation seeking an outlet in the pressure of Hannibal’s hand. He is already so wet from all this, that he glides in and out of Hannibal’s grip easily, the familiar pressure building within himself, telling him he is close.

“Almost there, Hannibal,” he cries. “So close. Come with me there too.”

Behind his eyes, Will sees them there in his stream. The pull of the current the drag of Hannibal within him, the water the air shared between them in their kiss. 

And just like that they are coming together, Will---his face upturned to the ceiling as Hannibal pushes forward and in, holding, his face buried against the column of Will’s neck.

They are there in the stream, together, as they always should have been, Will sees. And it is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> For OfDvorakAndDastardlySchemes. Thanks for putting up with me being such a sasshole :-P


End file.
